wiikipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Wii U/Software and Services
This is a list of the Wii U's software and services. Nintendo eShop :See main article: Nintendo eShop Nintendo eShop is the Wii U's online software distribution service. The eShop provides downloadable Wii U titles, Virtual Console titles, and various applications and videos. It also allows users to purchase downloadable content and automatically download patches for both physical and downloadable games. All content obtained from Nintendo eShop is attached to a Nintendo Network ID but can only be used in one system. Background downloading is possible via SpotPass, while playing a game or in sleep mode. The Nintendo eShop supports simple user software reviews. Users can submit a review with "stars" ranging from one to five, representing its quality in a crescent order. Miiverse :See main article: Miiverse Miiverse is an integrated social networking service, which allows players to interact and share their experiences through their own Mii characters. Miiverse allows users to seamlessly share accomplishments, comments hand written and game screenshots notes with other users. Select games are integrated with Miiverse, where social interactions can also occur within the game. Miiverse is moderated through software filtering as well as a human resource team in order to ensure that the content shared by users is appropriate and that no spoilers are shared. On April 25, 2013, Miiverse also became available on every internet-enabled smartphone, tablet and PC devices. It was also released on the Nintendo 3DS in late 2013.http://uk.ign.com/articles/2013/04/25/miiverse-now-accessible-on-pc-smartphones Nintendo TVii :See main article: Nintendo TVii Nintendo TVii is a free television based service which allows users to find programs on , , and on their cable network. The Wii U GamePad gives automatically information about the program that the user will/is watching, the informations includes reviews, screenshots, cast lists, trailers, and other general information about the show provided by major websites. Nintendo TVii also has a dedicated sports section where the user can view player positions and highlights of the match updated in real-time. Wii U Chat ' Wii U Chat' is a online chat solution. The service allows the users to use the Wii U GamePad's front-facing camera to video chat with registered friends. While video chatting, only the Wii U GamePad is needed, since on the TV, the same picture as in the GamePad's is shown. Users can also draw on the GamePad during a chat session. If there is a game or another application already running, the Wii U GamePad's button ring will flash indicating that there is an incoming call. The idea of the feature was originally seen in the introduction trailer of the Wii U in E3 2011. However, users won't also be able to use the service as a multitasking application, therefore not having the ability to make video calls without interrupting game play. Nintendo is currently working on a future update that will make video chat possible through multitasking though. Wii Street U Wii Street U is a built-in map application developed by Nintendo and . During a Nintendo Direct, the Nintendo president Satoru Iwata revealed that Google Maps will be integrated with the panorama feature of the Wii U. The player can choose any place from around the globe to look at, use the street view feature and can use the Wii U GamePad. This application was available on Wii U eShop for free, until October 31, 2013. Wii Karaoke U ' Wii Karaoke U' is a built-in karaoke app developed by Nintendo and . It licenses the Joysound online song library from Japanese karaoke service provider Xing. The game can use both the Wii U GamePad's microphone and any universal USB microphone connected to the Wii U console. The game requires an Internet connection for players to access new songs to download. Buying tickets for songs from the Nintendo eShop, players rent the songs they want to sing for a limited period (from 24 hours to up to 90 days) from Joysounds's song library. Choosing a stage to perform on, players are able to select their own Mii characters to represent themselves. Players are also able to adjust options such as echo, key and speed of the song, and other players can use their Wii Remotes to accompany the singer by playing instruments such as cymbals and maracas. The game includes a lesson mode which trains and quizzes players on tone and rhythm. It was released as a free app, titled Wii Karaoke U by Joysound, on the Nintendo eShop in Europe, on October 4, 2013. References Category:Subpages Category:Software Category:Nintendo